Afraid
by RedVinesFTW
Summary: Blaine stopped and stared for a moment, his eyebrows becoming increasingly more furrowed with every second. "What are you so afraid of?": Kurt's feeling doubtful about Dalton, and when Blaine tries to show him it's okay, his thoughts are unleashed. o/s


**A/N: So, yes, **_**another**_** fanfic from me, and it's only been a day! xD**

**It's another Klaine (because I'm in love with that pairing and I love both the actors, especially Darren Criss).**

**I don't own Glee or Darren Criss' song.**

Afraid

Kurt sat on the piano stool, his hands clasped firmly on his lap. He let out a shaky breath as he prepared to face the rest of the world. He fixed a fake smile on his face and he got up from the seat, sorting out the flamboyant hat that was placed on top of his head. "I can do this," he whispered to himself, blinking furiously and starting to pace. Kurt stopped, reassured himself and then walked to the door, still bracing himself when he bumped into a dark-haired figure.

"I'm sorry," the boy said, brushing off his clothes and making sure his tie was straight. He glanced up momentarily, his hazel eyes flickering to Kurt's, taking in their depth. "Oh, hey, Kurt."

"Hello, Blaine," Kurt said, bending down and picking up his hat before blowing the dust off of it. He gestured to the other boy. "I must say you're looking very dapper today."

His cheeks blushed a light pink. "Thanks, I guess," Blaine replied, the flush already dying down. He motioned to the piano. "Take a seat?"

"Of course." Kurt daintily sat and scooched across when he noticed Blaine wanted to sit next to him.

"Kurt," Blaine began, looking down at the glistening black and white keys. He placed his hands on the keys and said, "You have to know that you're not alone, I'll always be here for you."

Kurt nodded, his eyes starting to water. "I know."

Blaine's hands moved across the keys swiftly, the tune dissimilar to any song Kurt had ever heard. He glanced at the boy next to him, who was completely absorbed in playing the beautiful music. Blaine's mouth opened and he began to sing.

_I've been alone, surrounded by darkness,_

_I've seen how heartless, the world can be,_

_I've seen you crying, you felt like it's hopeless,_

_I'll always do my best, to make you see,_

_that, baby, you're not alone, 'cos you're here with me,_

_and nothing's ever gonna bring us down, 'cos nothing can keep me from loving you,_

_and you know it's true, it don't matter what'll come to be,_

_our love is all we need to make it through_

Blaine looked up from the keys and examined Kurt's face. The music abruptly stopped and the dark-haired boy wrapped his arms around the other boy's body. "I'm sorry," he whispered, as Kurt shook beneath him, the tears falling like waterfalls.

Kurt exited Blaine's arms and his sobs died away, leaving only the tear-stained cheeks as a reminder of the moment. "Why are you sorry?" Kurt asked, his voice still hoarse. He let out a half-hearted laugh.

"For making you cry."

Kurt dried his cheeks with his hankerchief and smiled. "They were good and bad tears, so there's no need to apologise." He took Blaine's hand and squeezed it gently, sharing his thoughts and feelings in just one touch, much like his father had done to him when he was younger. "I'm perfectly fine, believe me," he lied.

Blaine stopped and stared for a moment, his eyebrows becoming increasingly more furrowed with every second. He crossed his legs and looked at Kurt carefully before asking, "What are you so afraid of?"

Kurt froze, mouth agape and his heart pumping loudly in his chest. "I'm..." he began before stopping. "It doesn't matter."

"Kurt," the dark-haired boy said sternly, giving him a look. "Everyone's afraid of something, but sometimes you've got to show your fears who's in charge."

The other boy took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "I'm afraid of being judged for who I am. Even at this school," he took a long look around the room, still amazed at its beauty, "I'm still vulnerable." He closed his eyes, not wanting to see Blaine's reaction to what he was about to say. "Bullying still happens, Blaine, and no one can stop it, not even you."

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand, a pained expression on his face. "I'm sorry you feel that way." He got up and walked to the door, where he faltered, deliberating over whether he'd be able to forgive Kurt or not.

"Wait, Blaine! Don't go, there's something I need you to know."

Without turning to look back at the boy sat at the piano, Blaine spoke. "Say what you need to say and then I'll leave you be."

"Sometimes I don't think before I act," Kurt explained. "I know my words have hurt you, but I've been there; I know what it's like, and I know you have, too, but I don't just want to live in this fantasy. It feels too unreal, too perfect, and every day I'm waiting for something bad to happen. Karofsky," he paused, digging his nails into the palms of his hands, "Karofsky might come and hurt me, or even worse, you." He smiled sadly. "I don't want to believe it, but I do."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said again. "I didn't understand you felt that way."

Kurt shrugged. "You're always apologising to me," he pointed out. "You don't have to."

"But sometimes I want to - no, need to."

Kurt shook his head, a small smile etched on his face. "You'll never change."

"I hope you don't want me to," Blaine answered, sitting down next to Kurt once more.

"Of course I don't," Kurt replied with a roll of his eyes. "You're perfect just the way you are."

"As are you."

**A/N: So there it is!**

**Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Please don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
